


Anger is a Mask

by Bee_Boy



Series: Anxi-TEA [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Medication, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Dex Realizes(with Bitty's help) that his anger might have a source.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Anxi-TEA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625482
Kudos: 35





	Anger is a Mask

"Sometimes, when I'm angry, a take a few breaths, step away from the situation and let myself calm down. I distract myself, do something like baking or talk to someone." Bitty smiled. "Sometimes if I feel I need it, I take medication. I try my best not to have it as a cure all for my anger, but sometimes it's needed."

"You take medication?" Dex was a but confused, and it was clear on his face.

"Used to go to therapy too, until about a year after psychiatrists kept me on my meds and I knew how to cope on my own. Stopped therapy when I moved up here. Haven't found one I clicked with yet." Bitty pulled the cake out of the oven just before the timer went off. "So don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need therapy honey."

"Huh. I guess I'll try it, but on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"Can you please explain to Nursey why telling me to "chill" is bad? I've tried to, but I end up just in a screaming match with him each time."

"Sure thing, was planning on it anyways. The other day Chowder had to face on one of my attacks, it was really bad. But! It got settled and I calmed and we handled it well, I'm afraid if it was Nursey he'd of told me to "chill" and I'd break down harder. Melt faster than an icecube on the windowsill and all that."

"Yea, ok. Sorry about that, thanks for the advice, I'll look into a therapist."

"If you'd like I've got a list covered by athletic scholarships. There isn't much, but it's better than nothin."

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great. Thanks Bitty."

"Anytime."

\--

"I did it, I feel a bit better, I have some new coping methods and we decided I should find a psy-" Dex slowed "-chiatrist. Nursey, what are you doing here?"

"Getting a lecture." Nursey grumbled

"Getting a stern talking to about your vernacular Derek. Do you understand what you're doing wrong?" Bitty scolded.

Nursey mumbles something into his arm.

"Sorry doll, I can't hear you."

He lifted his head slightly, "telling Dex to chill when he could be having an anxiety attack because anger is a common way for people to break down. Possibly triggered worse breakdowns and hurting others."

"Great! Now Dex, about what you were saying, would you like to talk with me about it in private?"Bitty's voice returned to it's cheery voice. 

"No, I'm not gonna hide it. I have anxiety that's been unchecked for years and it tends to come out in outbursts. Me and my new therapist were talking about getting me a psychiatrist to put me on anti-psychotics, we think it could really help lessen the chances of outbursts and we're thinking alprazolam for when they do occur."

"That's chill. I mean, that's good. For you, getting help and stuff. Happy for you." Nursey seems to be genuinely a bit concerned and relieved for Dex's sake.

"Seriously Dex, I'm glad you took my advice and gave it a try. I'm also really happy it helped, if you need anything let me know. Jack and I had to deal with bunch of stuff when it came to taking medication to games and such. If you want me to talk to the coaches about it when you get your alprazolam let me know. We'll make sure you'll be able to take I whenever you need."

"Thanks Bitty. And uh, thanks Nursey. I'm going to go upstairs now and probably cry, okay bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a center about how I felt before going to therapy vs after.


End file.
